Katherine and Elena: The First Encounter
by sexkittenandcupcake
Summary: Elena goes to the Salvatore Boarding house looking for Stefan, her boyfriend. But once she realises she is in the presence of a 500 year old vampire, things get rather... Personal. This is my first ever fanfiction, please tell me if you like it or if you think I should just end my life because it was that bad... I dont know haha :)


"Stefan?" Elena calls out, looking around to try and find her boyfriend. "Hello Elena..." She hears a voice, but its not Stefan's. Its more, feminine. Very similar to Elena's own.

The brunette turns around slowly, only to see her mirror image infront of her. Several shivers run up Elena's spine as the other woman starts to rake her eyes all over her body, taking in the girls ever feature.

Elena knew who she was and wished she had called Stefan before hand. Now she was alone in the Salvatore Boarding House, with a 500 year old vampire.

"I dont think we have officially met," she began to slowly make her way over to Elena, "Im Katherine."

"I know..." Elena managed to choke out, heart beating faster than usual. "Stefan and Damon told me about you, the things you've done..." For some odd and strange reason, Elena didn't feel scared around Katherine.

Elena suddenly let her eyes roam over the older woman's body, she wore completely different clothing. Everything was tight, revealing and just screamed out 'sex kitten'. Even her hair was different. Long and brown, natural look curls, cascading down the girls shouders. She looks gorgeous. Better yet, perfect.

Elena's breath caught in her throat, as Katherine reached out touching Elena's straight hair.

"A bit of a 'Plain Jane' are we, Gilbert?" She said twirling Elena's hair with her slender fingers. "The simple jeans, plain sweater, converses, straight hair," she continued "we are basically the complete opposite."

It was true. Elena didn't care what she looked like really. As long as she was comfortable, thats all she really cared about. She hardly ever put on alot of make-up and jewelery, but she didn't mind dressing up from time to time.

Katherine let go of the younger girls hair, then tugged a strand behind her ear. "But I think its rather... sexy." Elena began to blush furiously, she tried to look down but Katherine lightly pulled up Elena's chin so she could met her gaze.

Katherine could hear the younger girl's heart beat, she knew she was driving her crazy and she loved every second of it. Katherine was always a tease, she was damn good at it too. No one could play someone 'hot n cold' like the vampire could.

She leaned in closer, feeling Elena's hot breath on her face. Only inches away, Elena stood there frozen on the spot. The tiniest of voices in the back of Elena's head, was telling her to back Katherine into the nearest wall, rip her clothes off and kiss the shit out of her. She dismissed the dirty thought shortly after though, feeling a mix of guilt and shame. Elena's body temperature began to rise rapidly, her stomach doing flips and turns. Katherine brushed her lips ever so lightly onto Elena's, to her suprise, the girl didnt even flinch. Then in one swift moment, Katherine turned her back towards the doppelganger and walked over to one of the near shelves.

Elena watched Katherine's voluptuous ass sway and unconsciously licked her dry lips. She couldn't keep her eyes off. After realising Katherine was staring at her she turned away, mentally slapping herself. _What the hell is wrong with me today!? _She thought.

Katherine just chuckled and turned to pick up a picture of Stefan and Damon. Turning to Elena, she asks, "Are the boys are home?" Elena shoke her head quickly, crossing her arms. "Do you know when they will be back?" Katherine asked, Elena shook her head again. Katherine gave Elena a questioning look, "Do you speak?" she asked mockingly. "Yes" Elena answered, more harsh then she had intended."Easy there, feisty little double of mine. Dont need to get sassy." Katherine said, walking closer to Elena again. She brushed hand past Elena's ass and walked over to the couch. The younger brunette gasped, the effect Katherine had over her was overwhelming.

Katherine sat down, gesturing Elena to sit next to her. "Come, please. Sit..." The vampire said with a smirk. Elena hesitated, she was nervous. She didnt know why but she just was. Katherine chuckled, "C'mon Gilbert, I dont bite..." That signature smirk of hers was still plastered to her face. The younger doppelganger slowly walked over to the couch and sat right at the end. Katherine just rolled her eyes and began to speak.

"So, Elena," Katherine scooted alittle closer, "Tell me something about you." Elena just shrugged with her response, "W-well there isnt much to me. You probably already know everything there is to know about me..." "Not whats goes on in that little mind of yours... Your inner most desires..." Katherine put her hand delicately on Elena's knee. "I think that you even have little dirty thoughts from time to time... Just a quick question, have you... Ever daydreamed about me?" Katherine had the most devilish grin on her face. Elena couldn't help but turn bright red. Katherine laughed, "Oh Elena... You naughty girl... What did you think about?" Elena said nothing, she just looked down and pushed the vampires hand away.

"Damon! We have a problem!" Elena jumped out of her seat, followed by Katherine. Stefan was home. The woman quickly whispered something under her breath and turned to Elena, with a disappointed look on her face. In Bulgarian, she told the human, "Аз трябва да отида сега, Elena. Може би следващия път, мога да ви помогне да направите вашите фантазии се сбъдват ...Oh and dont tell anyone you saw or spoke to me." She gave Elena a soft kiss on the cheek and with that, she sped off, leaving a very confused and breathless Elena.

Stefan walked into the room and spotted Elena, "Elena.. Hey, I didnt know you were here... We umm, have a problem... Katherine is back..." Elena just stood there with a stunned look on her face, Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Hey, are you okay? I know this might be alot to do process bu-" "Its okay Stef... I umm, have to go... Okay? I just need to check on Jer, I want to see if he is alright..." Stefan gave her a questioning look, "Elena are you sure your okay?" Elena quickly nodded and began to walk to the door. She blew Stefan a quick kiss and walked out.

Later that night, she researched what Katherine had said to her earlier in Bulgarian.

_I have to go now, Elena. Maybe next time, I can help you make your fantasies come true..._


End file.
